Laura Gauthier
'''Laura Gauthier is a character who appears in Code Lyoko Evolution as a temporary member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is portrayed by Pauline Serieys.' Personality She is very interested and addicted to computer games and virtual reality. Laura has said that she's not so much into the actual computer ''game, but the design and layout form behind it. She is clever, curious, and ambitious. Her intelligence is perhaps of the same level as Jeremie's, possibly even higher. She spends her time at the library as she likes studying a lot. Code Lyoko Evolution Laura made her first appearance during math class in Madame Einstein , where she solved an equation that Jeremie couldn't. She later met Jeremie and the others at courtyard and tried to befriend them. Odd teased Jeremie about Laura possibly having a crush on Jeremie judging by the way she talked to him, annoying Aelita. Later on, she followed William to the factory and waited for his return, after which she used the elevator to get into lab. There she helped Jeremie out with the labs machinery. When Aelita was de-virtualized, she was annoyed to see Laura at the lab. After a successful mission at Lyoko, the team tried to decide whether to accept her into team or not. However, Aelita refused to take her into group and launched the Time Reversion just before they could properly vote. Back at the class, Jeremie and Aelita discussed her with Aelita insisting that she just didn't trust Laura. When their teacher called for a student to solve the math equation like the previous day, Aelita urged Jeremie to solve the equation this time, knowing in advance, despite Jeremie's insistence it wasn't fair since he knew. Jeremie reluctantly does so and solves the math problem, much to Laura's visible disappointment. In Virus, she was called upon again by the Lyoko Warriors to help Jeremie out with his virus program designed to destroy Cortex. Surprisingly, she manages to understand everything Jeremie is working on at first glance. During her time in the laboratory however, she manages to permanently change the boundaries of the Return to the Past program without Jeremie's knowledge to include herself to be unaffected by the memory loss side effects. After the time reversion, she finds her way back to the lab with little trouble, and after the disastrous results at the end of that episode, Team Lyoko has temporarily added her to the group. However, they do not plan to share any details about the missions and plan to keep her as uninformed as possible. In Rendez-vous, Jeremie was worried when Aelita takes off and leaves Laura in charge of the Supercomputer while the group is on a mission. Meanwhile, XANA had launched an attack but Laura manages to figure out XANA's plan. XANA was using a specter of Aelita's mother to steal back his source codes so she had Odd and Yumi to deactivate the towers on Lyoko. But before they did, meanwhile, Aelita was struggling with the specter but suddenly it disappeared in her arms due to the tower deactivating which was partially Laura's fault. Aelita thanks Laura for saving her life. In Chaos at Kadic, Laura helped the team again, but her father heard about an virus that has infected Kadics computer system and he was about to enroll Laura into different school because of it. In order to prevent it, Laura took him to the factory and showed the supercomputer to him. Team succesfully deactivated the tower and launched time reversion. After that they tried to decide whether or not to keep Laura in team. Thinking that Laura by then knew too much and can cause trouble for the team if they rejected her, they decide to keep her. She is next seen in Confusion , where towers were being acivated and randomly deactivated and as the groups goes to the Lab, Laura follows behind them and ask what was going on. Aelita clearly doesn't want her attendence, but Jeremie allows it as he saw it as an unusual case. When Laura asks about Franz Hopper after hearing he is Aelita's father, Aelita refuses to answer her. This leading Laura to leave the Factory early to go get her own answers. Aelita eventually checks up on her to see what she was doing and catches Laura doing research on Franz after looking at her tablet. She then leaves when seeing Laura coming back, but she is soon confronted by Laura, who saw her look at her tablet. Laura tells Aelita that she knows Franz built the Supercomputer as well as Lyoko. At first, Aelita tries to deny everything, but Laura asks why he suddenly disappeared and if he abandoned her and chose his research over his daughter. Aelita states that her father didn't abandon her, but actually sacrificed himself for her and remarks if Laura's father would do the same, before she returns to the Lab. In the episode An Assured Professional Future , Graven, an agent sent by Tyron, tries to get Jeremie to reveal his connection to Lyoko by admitting his knowledge of quantim physics. However when Jeremie denies knowing anything about the subject, Graven moves on to Laura instead. Laura accidentally lets Graven of her knowledge of quantum physics, leading him to believe that she must know about Lyoko. He then shows her holographic images of Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and William, asking her if she recognizes them. She denies knowing anything about them, but Aelita comes in and tells her that Tyron found the Supercomputer, and that she must come immediately. Graven forces the girls to take him to the lab. Luckily, Ulrich disposes of a tracking device Tyron had put on them and Jeremie launches a return to the past. At the beginning of the day again, Graven gets a phone call confirming that they lost Lyoko's signal and to abort the mission. Laura pulls the scientific institution's card out of her bag, still clearly interested in the idea. Gallery 174931 13-1-.jpg Trailer2.PNG Trailer3.PNG Laura.jpg Laura.PNG LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png|Laura's ID Card Friday 16.jpg Friday 13.jpg Einstein1 Confusion40.JPG Screenshot 39.jpg Rendezvous5 Profuture148.JPG Rendezvous13 Rendezvous34 Rendezvous33 Rendezvous71 Rendezvous75 Rendezvous90 Rendezvous110 Rendezvous111 Rendezvous133 Rendezvous132 Rendezvous190 Rendezvous192 Rendezvous191 Trivia *Pauline Serieys has confirmed that Laura will never get virtualized. Meaning that Laura is the only member on the team who's never been on Lyoko. *Considering Laura shares the same last name as Theo Gauthier, who made an appearance in Evolution (albeit Spectre), they may be biologically related. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Warriors